


Slow White

by plushiebird



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench finds Numbers body.</p><p> </p><p>----<br/>I'm so sorry for being the bitch who wrote angst. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow White

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Ep.6 I was so pissed, the entire fucking fandom was ( is still) pissed.
> 
> This is a bit surreal, I really don't know if a person with such a deep cut in their throath can last the 20 - 40 minutes that Numbers survives here, so let's say yes.
> 
> As always, please feel free to point any mistake.

Wrench peers through the window of their car to see a police patrol speeding off the road.

He has been waiting for numbers for quite a while, he doesn't usually take this long to catch a guy, he starts to feel nervous, Numbers doesn't let him go first on most of the occasions because of his deafness, he could be attacked from behind and he wouldn't even notice. So he usually stays in the less dangerous area while his partner goes and finishes the work. Wrench sighs and decides to go search for him, Wrench smiles, thinking that surely, Numbers was struggling with the wounded or already dead "Lorne" guy.

The snow is still heavy so it is still difficult to see more than a few feets away. Suddenly, Wrench sees a black figure lying on the snow and panics, he runs over and kneels infront of. . .

Fuck, _it is_ Numbers.

Wrench feels a shock go through his spine and a deep weight drops  inside his stomach. He carefully turns Numbers to lie on his back, his chin and throat and scarf are covered with blood, his eyes are closed. Wrench runs his hands over his partner's chest and suddenly feels it moving, inflating and flattening in a very slow pace. Wrench stares and realizes that because of the cold, the blood clotted faster, making a block to stop Numbers throat from bleeding profusely, thus giving him extra minutes of life.

Wrench moves and picks up Numbers by the back of his knees and neck very carefully, he stands up and starts walking towards the car. The snow is worse now, Wrench can't really see where he's going, but he knows how to go to the car, Wrench stares down and sees his partner's face, his closed eyes in an uncomfortable gesture, his mouth half open, lips red with dried blood, Wrench feels a sting in his eyes, he can still feel the light rise and fall of Numbers chest, maybe if he gets into the hospital at the right time, he will make it and yes, there would be questions, they would be discovered and sent to jail, but they would be together. Numbers would be.....alive.

He could still see Numbers every morning, hug him at night, watch his mouth form words when he is too angry or desperate to sign.

Wrench had unconsciously slowed down the pase and was staring blankly at the white infront of him. Then he felt a twitch, a change in the weight he was holding. He looked down and saw Numbers eyes, open, deep black, staring intensely at him.

Wrench gulped Numbers raised his arms with great effort and signed weakly:

 _Hurry up_.

He then closed his eyes and touched Wrench belly with his right hand.

Wrench felt this and realized that Numbers couldn't die without knowing how important he was to Wrench's life, knowing how much he admired him, knowing how much Wrench.... loved him and that, right now staring down at him, nestled in his arms like a dying bird… was unbelievable, unbearable and. . .

Numbers squeezed Wrench sweater just a bit. Wrench knew what this meant.

_Stop looking at me._

Wrench stared at the ground, trying to find his footprints and, yes they were just there, he followed them and they lead them to the car, Wrench sighs and smiles,a tiny smile of hope, he can still feel Numbers breathing in a slow but stable rhythm. He opened the copilot door, but realized that Numbers needed to be in a reclined position so he opened the back door, and manouvered Numbers into the car, Numbers opened his eyes again when Wrench let go of his head to lie in the seat, he could feel the blood pumping out of him again, in a rush of panic he held Wrench wrists in place, not allowing him to let go, he couldn’t sign that he needed his head to be risen, so he just stared at Wrench.

Numbers eyes were full of desesperation and agony, Wrench stared and felt stupid, he couldn’t ask anything, he just couldn’t, he felt horrible, like the most useless person in the universe, his best friend, his partner was literally dying in his hands and he couldn’t even cry out for help.

He just stared at Numbers who was spitting blood all over. He hadn’t done that before, he. . .

Suddenly Wrench realized his mistake and raised Numbers head lightly tilting it forward, he saw Numbers eyes grow wider and his mouth form and O, spit blood and suddenly his hands were not holding him anymore, and his chest was now expanding wider. He was breathing better.

Wrench held Numbers head with one hand and searched for the little pillow Numbers always had in the car. He kept it there to have nicer naps when Wrench was driving. Luckily, the pillow fits exactly in the space between Numbers head and the car seat, so Wrench let go of his head and held his face for moment, Numbers stared at him, his eyes were unfocused, blurry even. Wrench lets go and signs

_I'll take you to the hospital_

Numbers says _No_ with a finger

_What am I supossed to do then? You will die and. . ._

Wrench gets interrumpted by Number’s right arm holding his hand, he takes his other hand to his mouth and makes the _shh_ sign.

Wrench then takes Numbers hand and kisses it. He sees Numbers smile. They stay like that for a few seconds but then Numbers starts moving really slowly, signing something very simple.

He points at himself first and then crosses his arms with fists in his hands, hitting his chest softly, Wrench stops breathing for a second as Numbers points at him and smiles.

_I Love You_

Wrench barely has any time to answer back _I love you too_ before Numbers closes his eyes and stops breathing, Wrench leans his head in Numbers chest and stays there for a while feeling Numbers heat dissipate in the cool air

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, you can comment anything, please feel free to tell me everything you need to say about this situation. Also I'm accepting prompts at my tumblr!.
> 
>  
> 
> http://abstractionbetweenspaceandshape.tumblr.com/


End file.
